Plan
by SuzyFei09
Summary: Algo le pasa a los chicos de Fairy Tail. ¿Era su idea o TODOS estaban como babosos por la Heartfilia? La tocaban, la abrazaban, le coqueteaban. Y eso era algo que Natsu no se iba a permitir soportar, por nada del mundo. One-shot. Nalu.


**Plan**

* * *

Resumen: Algo le pasa a los chicos de Fairy Tail. ¿Era su idea o TODOS estaban como babosos por la Heartfilia? La tocaban, la abrazaban, le coqueteaban. Y eso era algo que Natsu no se iba a permitir soportar, por nada del mundo.

Tipo: One-shot.

Pareja: Natsu x Lucy (Nalu)

Género: Romance/Humor.

Autor: SuzyFei09

_Declaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. _

_Si lo fueran las parejas_

_No se harían esperar_.

* * *

No sabía el por qué, pero se sentía frustrado, molesto, pero sobre todo enojado. Desde hacía una semana que no había podido dejar de sentirse así, y todo era por culpas de sus "Nakamas" que al parecer habían acordado a comportarse extraños. Y aquel causante de ese comportamiento tenía nombre y apellido, Lucy Heartfilia. ¿Qué tenía ella que todos comenzaban a acercárseles demás? Al principio trataba de soportarlo, creyendo que eran ideas suyas, pero al pasar de los días ya lo comenzaba a cabrear. No podía aguantar que cada compañero suyo coqueteara con Lucy. A Lucy nadie le podía coquetear, nadie. Bufó mirando a su rubia amiga, nuevamente rodeada de la gran mayoría de sus compañeros que parecían devorarla con sus miradas. Y empezaron de uno en uno, era como sí la chiquilla explayara un aroma que los obligaba a comportarse extremadamente melosos con ella. Le dio un tic en el ojo.

_Primero fue Gray_

Llegaron al gremio cansados y agotados. Hace unos días habían cogido una misión, simple a su parecer, pero como siempre el resultado era al revés. Solo tenían que cuidar a un pequeño cachorro de una millonaria, pero el travieso animalito se les escapó. Finalizaron con media ciudad destruida.  
La joven de ojos chocolates se separó de sus amigos y se sentó donde siempre, en la barra, junto a Mirajane que limpiaba unos vasos.

-Are, are Lucy-chan ¿Qué te sucede? –Preguntó la adorable albina con una dulce sonrisa.

-Lo de siempre, Mira-chan. Nuevamente tuvimos que ocupar la paga de la misión para reponer los daños de la ciudad y no tengo dinero para el alquiler –Se quejaba la rubia desesperada.

-No te preocupes Lucy-chan, puedes tomar otra misión si quieres-Le dijo contenta- A, Gray.

Lucy se recompuso para mirar a su compañero que se había sentado a su lado.

-Ah hola Gray –Dijo desinteresada saludándolo.

-Lucy pero que cara traes ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Flamita nuevamente destruyó la ciudad?

Lucy asintió apenada.

-No deberías ponerte triste, luces más bonita con una sonrisa en tu cara-Dijo mirándola seductoramente.

Natsu escuchaba todo desde donde estaba. Alzó una ceja cuando oyó al mago de hielo hablarle así a Lucy.

-Pero que dices Gray –Rio nerviosa la muchacha.

-¡Lucy pero que linda te ves! ¡Tus mejillas están sonrojadas! –Dijo fuerte el mago de Hielo.

La agarró de sus hombros y la miró fijamente. Natsu se removió de su asiento, a su parecer el Fullbuster estaba demasiado cerca de la Heartfilia.

Lucy se separó un poco incómoda de su compañero.

-A si, antes que se me olvide-Dijo de pronto el de cabellos oscuros mientras comenzaba a desvestirse.

Lucy ahogó un gritillo ¿Qué hacía Gray desvistiéndose frente a ella? Es cierto que siempre se desvestía pero no conscientemente.

-Creo que tengo algo en el pecho, me molesto de sobremanera, mira toca.

El mago de hielo agarro la delicada mano de la chica y la guió para que tocara su trabajado cuerpo. Lucy quería gritar, estaba totalmente avergonzada y por primera vez en la vida esperaba que Juvia se interpusiera y la salvara indirectamente. Pero la maga de agua yacía sentada de espaldas sin percatarse de lo sucedido.

-Gray… -Decía completamente sonrojada.

Natsu se paró de su asiento fuertemente, llamando la atención de todos los del gremio, ¿era su idea o una aura negra lo envolvía? Casi como un demonio, salió disparado del gremio. Lucy miró al Fullbuster y este ya no estaba. ¿Pero qué mierda?

_Luego fue el Espíritu celestial Loke. _

Después del raro suceso con Gray, Natsu se había preocupado de que el muchacho no se le acercara mucho a su amiga. Algo bastante evidente para todos, pero no se percató de la siguiente amenaza.

Lucy yacía junto a Levy. Las dos platicaban de lo mucho que les había gustado un libro que se habían comprado juntas. Lucy no sintió cuando dos fuertes brazos la agarraban por la cintura y la elevaban para abrazarla fuertemente. Lucy gritó por la sorpresa. Natsu que minutos antes discutía con el de cabellos negros se distrajo para mirar la escena.

-¿¡Loke que haces!? –Decía desesperada la rubia apretada por los brazos de su espíritu.

-¿Qué no puedo abrazar a **mí** maga favorita? –Haciendo un énfasis en el Mí.

Natsu gruñó.

-¿Co-cómo te saliste? –Le decía nerviosa la Heartifilia.

-Pues tenía muchas ganas de verte, **mí** Lucy –Le dijo en el oído.

Natsu nuevamente gruñó. A comparación de los demás él era un Dragon Slayer y su sentido del oído era mucho más fino que el de los demás. Se encaminó hacia la puerta del gremio y salió enojado, por segunda vez.

Lucy yacía en el suelo, luego de que Natsu se fuera Loke había desaparecido. Estaba realmente confundida.

_¿¡Gajeel!?_

Aquello sí que lo había sorprendido. ¿El Dragon Slayer de Hierro? ¿Y ese no estaba con Levy? Aun así no podía confiarse.

Después de dos sucesos extraños por fin podía estar con Lucy. Los dos miraban curiosos la pared de misiones, decidiéndose por cual ir. Pensativos y sumidos en cual sería mejor Lucy notó un peso extra en sus hombros y cuando miró hacia el lado notó a un Gajeel con su típica sonrisa se superioridad. Natsu que no se había dado cuenta, aún balbuceaba de cual misión podría ser la más adecuada.

-¡Kyaaaaaa! – Se escuchó gritar.

Lucy miraba a Gajeel desesperada, aturdida y extrañada. Las dos manos del de cabello negro estaban fuertemente posicionadas en los dos grandes y redondos pechos de la rubia. Natsu casi se cae. ¿Qué mierda hacía Gajeel tocando los pechos de Lucy? Gajeel los apretó dos veces, haciendo que la de ojos chocolates se tensara y rápidamente se alejara corriendo hacia no sé dónde. Natsu estaba realmente furioso, podía sentir su sangre hervir. Gajeel lo miró divertido.

-¿Qué? Solo quería sentir como era tocar dos grandes pechos.

Natsu ni siquiera tuvo el tiempo de golpearlo estaba tan furioso por el comportamiento de su compañero, y no solo de él si no de varios.

_¿Ahora Romeo?_

Se pasó la mano por el rostro estresado. Ahora sí que estaba cansado, era peor que ir a una misión de rango s. Se había preocupado de que ninguno de sus Nakamas se le acercara a Lucy. Después de que el maldito de Gajeel le hubiese tocado los pechos a Lucy otros de sus compañeros se habían arriesgado a imitarlo y el casi como un héroe anónimo se había encargado de que cada uno de ellos no lo lograra. Pero se había despreocupado de uno, del hombre más pequeño del gremio, porque era claro que nadie dudaría de él.

Lucy trataba de juntarse continuamente con las mujeres del gremio. Había notado que los hombres se estaban comportando realmente extraños con ella. Algunos le coqueteaban, otros la tocaban sin su permiso e incluso se les insinuaban de una manera poco decente. No quería mentir, sus nakamas ya le estaban comenzando a dar miedo.

-Lucy nee-san –Hablaron a sus espaldas.

Lucy se giró encontrándose con el menor de los hombres del gremio. Romeo la observaba con un tenue tinte rojo en sus mejillas.

-¿Romeo estas bien? –Preguntó la rubia tocando el rostro del chiquillo.

-¡Lucy! –Escucharon.

Natsu corría hacía los dos alegremente. Lucy y Romeo platicaban y el deseaba unírseles a su conversación. Pero justo antes de llegar Romeo se abalanzó a la rubia y la apretó contra sí. Escondiendo su rosto entre sus pechos. Lucy casi cae al suelo si no hubiese sido por que alcanzó a sujetarse de una silla. Natsu paró en seco. ¿Ahora Romeo?

La semana ya estaba por terminar. Lucy no quería ni aparecerse por el gremio, pero tenía que ir si quería conseguirse una misión que durara años para alejarla del gremio. Camino a este y suspiró con cansancio. Los hombres seguían comportándose de una manera extraña con ella. Elfman, Jet y Droy, e incluso Laxus. Sinceramente los chicos estaban realmente extraños y antes de entrar al gremio bufó esperando que ninguno de ellos volviera a insinuárseles.

Natsu había llegado antes que Lucy, esperando que esta llegara después para así protegerla de esos pervertidos. Ya no lo aguantaba, lo había hecho por durante una semana y soportar aquellos flirteos por parte de los hombres. Cada vez que veía a uno de ellos acercarse a Lucy no podía evitar el contraer sus puños y mirar furioso la escena. Le molestaba que la miraran, la tocaran, la abrazaran, de verdad que lo cabreaba. Y ahora que se había dedicado a mirar como un grupo de sus Nakamas la acorralaban y molestaran. No lo pensó dos veces y se encaminó furioso, sacando de su tortura a la rubia prisionera. Sabía que todos lo miraban pero lo iban a escuchar claro que lo harían.

-Solo les diré una sola cosa. ¡Lucy no es de ninguno de ustedes! Ustedes no tienen el derecho de ni siquiera dirigirles la palabra.

Había protegido el cuerpo de la muchacha con el suyo y los miraba furiosos casi con un aura asesina.

-A si y que vas a hacer –Dijo Gray divertido.

Natsu no lo pensó ni por un segundo. Agarro el rostro de la chica y con fuerza le planto un pasional beso en los labios. La beso con rudeza y ¿amor? No lo sabía pero los dos se sintieron realmente bien en la boca del otro. Justo cuando la muchacha deseaba más, el joven se separó y nuevamente encaró a los hombres.

-¡Ahora lo ven! ¡La he marcado! Lucy es mía y de nadie más, es de MÍ propiedad. Así qué ella sólo puede tocarme a mí-Miró a Gray-. Solamente yo puedo decirle que es mía-Miro a Loke-. Solo yo puedo tocarle sus pechos-Dijo a Gajeel-. Y solamente yo puedo abrazarla-Dijo a Romeo.

-¡Que quede claro, Lucy es mía!

Y con una rapidez sobrehumana agarró el delicado cuerpo de la muchacha en brazos y de la llevo corriendo de ahí, en dirección a su casa. Si era necesario la mantendría ahí hasta que esos idiotas se muriesen.

Todo el gremio rio divertido.

-Bastante tarde se dio cuenta- Dijo Levy divertida.

-Pero al menos lo hizo- Habló Erza, la maga de cabellos rojos.

-Y pensar que solo por esto Juvia dejo que Gray-sama coqueteara con Lucy- Lloriqueaba la maga de agua-. Pero al menos Juvia ya no tendrá un rival en el amor.

-Increíblemente dejamos que nos convencieras, Mira-chan –Habló el mago de hielo.

-Tenían que hacerlo – rio la Take-Over-. Ya era hora de que ese Natsu se diera cuenta.

-A menos el plan funcionó –dijo la albina Lissana.

-Mi hermana es un Hombre –lloriqueaba Elfman a su lado.

Y era cierto, el plan de Mirajane había sido un éxito. Le había costado convencer a los chicos de ayudarla, no deseaban incomodar la presencia de Lucy, pero había valido la pena. Por fin Natsu se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos.

-Salamander idiota, y tenía que llegar a esto para reconocer que le gustaba la Coneja –Dijo Gajeel.

-Claro, y tú aprovechándote de la situación tocándole los pechos a Lu-chan- dijo enojada la peliazul, Levy-. Aunque sería lindo que me pasara eso –dijo en un susurro.

Mirajane escuchó atenta a la plática de los muchachos. Sonrió para sus adentros.

Ya sabía quién sería la próxima pareja del gremio, tenía que pensar en un siguiente plan.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Hola que tal? Este es mi primer One-shot de Fairy Tail. Hace un tiempo que me volví adicta al Nalu y sacio mi sed de esta pareja leyendo y leyendo fic. Espero que este sea el primero de muchos más. Agradecería mucho sus review y si no, con que les guste y lo lean está bien. Sin mas que los celos de Natsu y los planes de Mirajane. **

**Adios.! **


End file.
